


The Butchering

by Bakerstreethound



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: After months of being away from the team and the swaggering asshole Butcher, he appears at your doorstep, determined to make you admit how much you missed him and what he does to you.
Relationships: Billy Butcher & You, Billy Butcher - Relationship, Billy Butcher/You, Billy Butcher/reader
Kudos: 3





	The Butchering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Portals_To_A_New_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/gifts).



> In summary, this is my first time writing for Billy Butcher...yes...I do have many mixed feelings about this asshole and yes, I wrote him...but did I only write him cause through some forsaken reason his voice was the one to pull me out partially of my writers block? Sort answer is yes

After months away from your home on some shit mission Butcher had assigned, you were happy to be home and grateful for the few days off. 

The glass table you’d ordered on a whim had been delivered and you didn’t hesitate to set it up yesterday morning proceeding to lie in bed and savor the empty rooms, the comfortable bed. No wilderness or shady motel rooms with rickety ass beds awaited you for what you hoped a long while. 

“Well well made yourself at home,” the gruff voice that filled many a fantasy reached through to your thoughts pulling you to the present moment. He leaned against the doorway, all the cockiness and swagger just as you’d remembered. His presence was ominous, almost eerie, his bulky frame silhouetted against the fading light of the sun, revealing the outline of his long coat and shirt underneath, which you knew, you goddamned knew revealed his all too perfect neck. 

Some things didn’t change, you supposed, but that didn’t mean you weren’t going to welcome him back with open arms. 

“Didn’t think you’d care, asshole.”

“Never picked up your phone, didn’t bother to show up and give your report yesterday.”

“I needed a day off to rest. Guess you’ve forgotten how that is.”

“You’re avoiding me.”

“Whatever gave you that-” he cut you off, backing you up against the wall. His hot breath caressed your ear and you bit hard on your lip, refusing to let lose another sound. 

Without meaning to, you cast a glance to the glass table, perfectly hidden in the shadowy alcove of the kitchen. To your dismay, Butcher’s lips curled into a shit eating grin, you swore he knew exactly what you wanted. Without so much as a warning, he swept you off your feet, long strides covering the floor in a fraction of the time your legs could carry you, the cool glass sighing in relief against your warming skin. 

“Aren’t you lucky that I showed up? Really missed hearing you plead for me. Fucking months you leave me and now,” his eyes darkened as he gazed at you further, hands clasping your thighs, “finally get to do this to you.”

“Fucking cocky bastard.” 

“What? Didn’t think I would come looking for you, let alone find you?” his hand on your thigh slid higher, the other resting on your waist, the warmth, let alone his touch, the feel of him made you all the warmer. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” 

“Luv, ‘cmon now, ‘course I do,” he paused, pressing a hard kiss to the soft flesh of your neck. “And it don’t escape my notice you were home two fucking days ago. Been gone for a fucking month longer than you were supposed to be.” 

“Didn’t know you kept so many tabs on me. Didn’t think you’d care. I don’t always have to report to you. I’m alive.”

“You could’ve been found in a ditch and I wouldn't know.”

“Awe so you do care, how quaint.”

“See, what’s really goin’ on here is ya missed me and won’t admit it.” He brought a hand to the seam of your lips, lightly tracing them with expert calloused fingers. Fingers that were so thick and warm one touch could set your core aflame, which as fate would have it, your body utterly defying your words. 

Butcher knew it.

You grasped the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer, needing to feel him. His hand on your waist tightened. “Fuck this.” You retaliated, try as you may you couldn’t deny the pure animalistic need. Fucking months was right and you were glad for it, but you’d be damned if you hadn’t dreamt of his hard, throbbing, large pulsing cock, buried inside of you, hitting its mark with utmost precision. 

His lips met yours heated, pain and pleasure rippling through you as he nipped harshly at your lips desperate to leave not even an inch of space between you. “Do you fuckin’ know what you’ve gotten into, luv?”

It took what restraint you had to inhale a shaky breath, nodding. “Of course, asshole. Perhaps you could put that filthy tongue to better use afterall it has been months,” you huffed. Butcher’s eyes only darkened, his grip loosening slightly as he brought you to the edge of the table, kneeling before you to rip off your pants from your body, a rush of cool air causing your breath to quicken as the cool air met your pulsing core. 

“Well well, luv. Wonder just how tight you’ve gotten without me, eh?”

“B-butch, fucking...get on with it.” 

He responded in kind, still knelt on the floor before you, grasping your right leg, trailing first gentle kisses that progressively hotter, more heavy and demanding, practically leaving him panting once he saw just how much you were already aching for him. He let his head rest in the apex of your thighs, his beard causing just the right amount of friction over your sensitive skin. 

His right hand found it way to your core, pressing gently, feeling your soaked lace panties. “Tsk tsk, luv. Should’ve come back sooner,” he trailed his index finger up your covered slit, earning a frustrated groan from you as you arched into his touch.

“Tell me what you want, luv.” His breath passing over your core almost sent you to the cusp of another dimension of bliss, but you didn't care. “Asshole, you know what I want. Why so slow?”

Without another word, he resumed his conquest, yanking off your panties fully exposing his meal to him. You tried to grasp the edges of the table to no avail, the sweat of your hands leaving imprints on the glass. You met Butcher’s searing gaze, adding to the sparking kindling flames consuming you. In an almost silent mode of understanding, he lifted up three fingers, smirking at your gaping face. 

Fuck, you’d almost forgotten how thick they were and three...three fingers paired with his mouth would send you to the outer brink of pleasure he could give. Whatever unearthly spell or pull he had on you you couldn’t resist, especially when you felt the fullness and utter thickness of one...two...then, finally his third finger entering, your eyes rolled to the back of your head, as he worked you in and out, swirling his tongue, sucking your clit for ages, making you see stars. 

In a matter of moments that felt more like a millennia, your release washed over you in sonorous angry waves, Butcher’s cocky smirk still plastered onto his face, pleased with his handiwork, relishing in your groans and moans as you arched higher off the table, breath coming out in panting gasps as he let his tongue languidly lap up the rest of your release releasing the taste of you he missed, not that he’d ever be forthcoming with that thought. 

“Tired already, luv?” He brought his fingers coated with your slick to his mouth, not breaking eye contact with you as he swallowed every last bit. “You’re a fucking meal.”

Still in a daze from your high, you merely cast him a glare, motioning him closer. “I say we take this to the other room. Don’t want to break the table and all.”

“Whatever you say, luv,” He chuckled, lifting your legs up around his hips and you instantly wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face into his chest. 

Once he closed the bedroom door, gone were your arms from his neck as you bit a harsh kiss to his lips, which in turn sent him slamming you into the wall. You felt a bit dizzy, heady lust and desire heating and overwhelming. All your body wanted was him, all your mind wanted was his delicious enormous cock buried inside you for days upon end. 

“Butch…” your breathless voice laced with warning, a challenge. 

His gaze bore into you matching your heat, the passion and desire. He answered by pressing you harder against the wall, the fabric of his shirt grazing your hardening nipples underneath your thin lace nightshirt. His palms lay flat, bracing for something, but he merely wedged his left knee in between your legs, teasing your still sensitive core heat flowing freely. Almost in silent permission he backed away barely a hair's breadth from you as if in answer to your silent plea. 

Within the next breath you had unbuckled his pants, his knuckles going almost white as he pressed harder against the wall, trying to keep his restraint, huffing in frustration as you began to tease him, pressing kisses onto his exposed neck, but you wasted no time, languidly unclasping his pants, daring to being your hand to palm him. He snarled, almost growling as he bit a harsh kiss into your neck. You whimpered. “Butch.”

He offered a harsher bite in return, sure to leave his mark, to claim you over and over until the rays of dawn showed through the window. 

“The way you make me feel, Butch, fuck yes.” You breathed a sigh of relief as you tugged his boxers off, finally, finally able to see the enormity of the cock you’d dreamt about all those months more than you cared to admit.

Slowly, agonizingly slow, you savored the utter weight of him as you reached between him, his cock hot and heavy in your right hand. You stroked him, softly at first, not wanting to waste a rare moment like this between the two of you. You couldn’t accurately describe the look in Butcher’s eyes as they met yours once more as you stroked him harder, grazing your fingernails on the sensitive underside of his shaft, earning a groan from him, but that wasn’t what you wanted. 

So, you offered a small smile. “C’mon Butch, you can do better than that for me, can’t ya?” 

“Fuck, luv.” 

He didn’t give you time to think, let alone process your hand being pulled away from his weeping cock, then thrown on the bed, his massive hulking form hovering above you as he tore off his shirt letting it fall less than gracefully on the floor, a grin lighting his features.

“You really think it was goin’ to be that easy, huh?”

“Bastard. You. Fucking. Bastard. Can’t even admit you-” 

You moaned, at a loss for words, beyond gasping and whimpering as he entered you fully sheathed without warning. 

“So...fuck...really too long without me, luv. We’ll get you sorted out right.” 

You moaned each thrust stretching your tightened core inch by inch. You couldn’t process worlds let alone ‘bastard’ or ‘asshole’ anymore so focused you were on his conquest to utterly decimate and vanquish you. You reached out for him bringing him close to you digging your fingers into his shoulders, the lace of your shirt, met with the searing heat and plains of his chest, but he wanted you closer to feel all of you. Soon, your shirt followed his all but forgotten on the floor, hardened nipples crashing upon the hardness of his chest, feeling nothing but him. 

His thrusts were unrelenting bringing you to the edge and your heated gazes only did but add more kindling to your molting core. You brought his lips to yours as he slammed deep within you over and over, grazing your tongue against the seam of his lips. The bastard was unrelenting, eventually giving in, another battle of wills and passion and heat filling you both to the brim. 

You could taste yourself in his mouth, moaning into him. His scent so intoxicating melded with yours the combination all the more primal and full of nothing but ambitious need. This unbearable need to fuck you senseless. Almost as if it was the end of the world and you two were the last burning bright nebulas in the sky on the brink of imploding. 

“Luv, cum for me. That’s right.” He groaned as you tightened around him, snapping his hips and you could feel him deeper, oh so deep inside you, your release washing over you, letting loose a moan as you pulled away from his lips, clamping around him for the second time,chasing his release. 

“My fucking,” you gasped, inhaling some much needed air, Butcher’s cock still twitching inside of you, his trademark smirk creeping back onto your face.

“Told ya it was too long.” 

“Oh, fuck you.”


End file.
